ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey is a spin-off game that involves Aqua one the original Keyblade Masters is in her epic quest to find Sora to save her friends, Terra and Ventus (Ven). It will parallel with Sora's adventures with Inuyasha and his group. She, along with his imaginary friends (Marco Bellies, Suki Higurashi, Ansem the Wise, T-Bone, Razor, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and many others) as they explore some worlds that Sora and the gang went to like the Pride Lands and some new ones that Sora never been to like Branson. They're also trying to stop Emperor Mephiles (The Heartless Emperor) Characters Main Characters * 1. Aqua - The Female Keyblade Wielder in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Major characters *1. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The teenage daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, one the main antagonists of Sora's side of the story. She appeared in Olympus Coliseum and is stripped of her medal after giving the Black Power salute where she aided the group by fighting against some of Mephiles' cronies; Judge Doom and his weasel Toon Patrol, Morgana, Shere Khan (from the Man-Jungle) and the now resurrected Scar (from the Pride Lands). She also aided Aqua and her group when fighting Chase Young in Xiaolin Temple, Plankton in Bikini Bottom, and ultimately her father in the final battle *2. Bugs Bunny - *3. SpongeBob Sqaurepants - *4. Naruto Uzumaki - *5. Batty Koda - *6. Dave Felis - *7. L - A mysterious member of Marco and Nightmare's species Main Antagonists *1. Emperor Mephiles - *2. Lord Dr. Nightmare - The evil mutated great-grand uncle of Marco Bellies and his mortal enemy. 40,000 yrs (merely 40 in his homeworld's time) prior to the Kingdom Hearts series, he was said to be killed in a chemical explosion but he survived it anyway. He's cruel, sadistic and a bully. He's the one responsible for sending Marco to the Realm of Darkness but he was temporarily defeated by Marco with help from Aqua and Ansem. He has a slight rivalry to Mephiles because they're looking for the same person, Sora and usually tells the villains to rebel from Mephiles and join him in his Nightmare Regime. He also knows that his brothers' son (Jellie Bellies, Marco's grandfather) and his family are looking for Marco with the help of Sora and the gang. Major Antagonists Minor characters Worlds Worlds that's included in Kingdom Hearts 3 *1. Radiant Garden:(Kingdom Hearts II) *2. Man-Jungle:(Jungle Cubs) *3. Olympus Colisuem:(Hercules) *4. Alantica:(The Little Mermaid) *5. Treasure Kingdom:(Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull) *6. Pride Lands:(The Lion King) *7. Land of Dragons:(Mulan) *8. Xiaolin Temple:(Xiaolin Showdown) *9. New Orleans:(The Princess and The Frog) *10. FernGully:(FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *11.The Seal Kingdom:(Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *12. Prydain:(The Black Cauldron) *13. Camelot:(Quest For Camelot) *14. Noah's Ark:(El Arca) *15. Glitzy Paris:(Anastasia) Exclusive worlds *1. Cape Suzette- (Talespin) *2. Soul Society- (Bleach) *3. Magical Underground- (American Dragon:Jake Long) *4. Witch Mountain- '''(Witch Mountain series) *5. Kingdom of the Sun'''- (The Emperor's New Groove) *6. TodayLand- (Meet The Robinsons) *7. PageMaster Library - (The Pagemaster) *8. Land of Wuz-''' (The Wuzzles) *9. '''Warner Bros. Studio- (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs) *10. Mammoth Studios- (Cats Don't Dance) *11. El Dorado- (The Road to El Dorado) *12. Bikini Bottom '- (SpongeBob SquarePants) *13. '''Hidden Kingdom - '(Hero: 108) *14. 'Alaskan Wilderness '(Balto) *15. 'Far Far Away '(Shrek 2) *16. 'Musicland '(Fantasia ''and Fantasia 2000) *17. '''Petropolis '(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *18. 'Miracle City '(El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *19 'Dimmsdale '(The Fairly Odd Parents) *20. DuckBurg''' ( Ducktales ) *21. St. Canard ( Darkwing Duck ) *22.' Mobius '( Sonic the hedgehog) (SATam version) *23. Sky High '(Sky High) *24. '''Big City '(Underdog (cartoon series) ) *25. 'Bremen '(The Fearless Four) *26. 'Mouse America '(An American Tail) *27. Kingdom of Oriana (Felix the Cat:The Movie) *28. 'Berk '(How To Train Your Dragon) *29. 'World of Pokemon '(Pokemon series) *30. 'Amity Park '(Danny Phantom) *31. 'Nearburg '(CatDog) *32. 'Archipelago of Last Years '(Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *33. 'Digital World '(Digimon) *34. '''H-B City (Various Hanna-Barbera cartoons) *35. Cartoon Network Universe (various original Cartoon Network shows) Keyblades *Marco: World Transformations Voice Cast Willa Holland: Aqua, Suki Higurashi Christopher Lee: Ansem The Wise Reno Wilson: Marco Bellies Jesse McCartney: Ven, Roxas Alyson Stoner: Xion Brittany Snow: Namine Quinton Flynn: Axel Olivia Olson: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Marvin The Martian, Beaky Buzzard, Mama Bear, Plucky Duck, Smokey the Genie, Rocky, K-9, Henry Hawk Tom Kenny: SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Narrator, Cupid, Dog Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki Arch Hall Jr.: Batty Koda, Genie Dave Felis: himself Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Chief O’ Hara, Rock Titan, Shere Khan Doug Erholtz: Squall Leonhart, Gin Ichimaru Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisaragi, Rose/Huntsgirl, Tinker Bell Mandy Moore: Aerith Gainsborough, Rapunzel Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind Steve Burton: Cloud Strife Rachel Leigh Cook: Tifa Lockhart Pamela Adlon: Cub Baloo Dee Bradley Baker: Cub Bagheera, Kong, Perry the Platypus Stephen Furst: Cub Hathi Jim Cummings: Cub Kaa, Pete, Gossamer, Steele, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Officer Lucky Piquel, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Moliarty, Negaduck, Tasmanian Devil, Fred, Jed, King Triton, Big Bad Wolf, Long John Silver, Ray, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Julian, SWATbots, Don Karnage, Louie Lamont, Khan’s Yes-man, Sam the Sheepdog, Lord Dr. Nightmare, Cat Cree Summer: Prince Louie, Dulcy the Dragon, Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody Jason Marsden: Cub Shere Khan, Chase Young, Chester McBadbat David L. Lander: Arthur, Wise Guy Weasel Michael McKean: Cecil Tress MacNeille: Mahra, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy’s Mom, Chip, Merriweather, Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis, Babs Bunny, Mrs. Pedigree Charlie Adler: Ned, Snively, Mad Dog, Buster Bunny Kath Soucie: Winifred, Lola Bunny, Nicole, Princess Sally Acorn, Sally’s Computer, Fifi La Fume, Little Sneezer Tate Donovan: Hercules Susan Egan: Meg Danny DeVito: Philoctetes, Mr. Swackhammer James Woods: Hades Rip Torn: Zeus Paul Shaffer: Hermes Patrick Pinney: Ice Titan Christopher Lloyd: Judge Doom, Rasputin, The Pagemaster Charles Fleischer: Greasy Weasel, Psycho Weasel Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel June Foray: Wheezy Weasel, Granny, Miss Prissy, Witch Hazel, Ma Beagle, Magica deSpell Susan Blakeslee: Morgana, Maleficent, Mrs. Turner, Wanda, Flora Jeremy Irons: Scar Jodi Benson: Ariel Christopher Daniel Barnes: Prince Eric Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian Cam Clarke: Flounder, Yasochika Iemura Maurice LaMarche: Scuttle, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Squit, Mortimer Mouse, Pepe Le Pew, Dizzy Devil Tim Curry: Evil Manta Harrison Ford: Indiana Jones Karen Allen: Marion Ravenswood Shia LaBeouf: Mutt Williams Ray Winstone: Mac John Hurt: Professor Oxley Cate Blanchett: Irina Spalko Igor Jijikine: Dovchenko Michael Angarano: Will Stronghold Kurt Russell: Steve/The Commander Kelly Preston: Josie/Jetstream Danielle Panabaker: Layla Dee Jay Daniels: Ethan Kelly Vitz: Magenta Nicholas Braun: Zach Malika: Penny Khaijah: Penny Jake Sanvig: Lash Will Harris: Stretch Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Gwen/Royal Pain Lynda Carter: Principal Powers Bruce Campbell: Coach Boomer Steven Strait: Warren Peace Cloris Leachman: Nurse Spex Jim Rash: Mr. Grayson/Stitches Dave Foley: Mr. Boy Kevin McDonald: Mr. Medulla Patrick Warburton: Royal Pain(voice), Kronk Ming Na: Mulan B.D Wong: Captain Li Shang Eddie Murphy: Mushu, Donkey Jerry Trainor: Dudley Puppy Anika Noni Rose: Tiana Bruno Campos: Prince Naveen Keith David: Dr. Facilier, Goliath Michael-Leon Wooley: Louis Jenifer Lewis: Mama Odie Jennifer Cody: Charlotte Le Bouff John Goodman: Big Daddy Le Bouff, Baloo Don Hall: Darnell, Coach, Uncle Gaston Ritchie Montgomery: Reggie Paul Briggs: Two Fingers Oprah Winfrey: Eudora Terrence Howard: James Peter Bartlett: Lawrence Jerry Kernion: Mr. Henry Fenner Eric Idle: Devon Don Rickles: Cornwall Gary Oldman: Ruber Bronson Pinchot: Griffon James Keller: Xiro, Farfan Chloe Dolandis: Kariel Kay Brady: Naama Andrio Chavarro: Japeth, Angel Oscar Cheda: Shem Brandon Morris: Ham Lissa Grossman: Miriam Loren Lusch: Sara Aubrey Shavonn: Edith Terrell Hardcastle: Pepe Tom Wahl: Bombay Heidi Harris: Bruma Antonio Amadeo: Pity the Parrot Wayne LeGette: Dagnino Danny Paul: Coco Todd Allen Durkin: Patricio Gerald Owens: Cachito Barry Tarallo: Wolfgang Heather Gallaher: Panty Rayner Grannchen: Alvaro Deborah Sherman Gorelo: Lily Rob Van Paulus: God Joe Carey: Noah Grey DeLisle: Kimiko Tohomiko, Kitty Katswell, Frida Suarez, Sam Manson Nolan North: Deadpool Meg Ryan: Anastasia John Cusack: Dimitri Hank Azaria: Bartok Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir Michael Gough (II): Col. Spigot Chuck McCann: Dumptruck, Gibber, Mayor of Cape Suzette, Rhino Goon, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Duckworth Jack Angel: High Marshall, SWATbots Sheryl Bernstein: High Marshall’s Wife, Isis Vanderchill R.J. Williams: Kit Cloudkicker Janna Michaels: Molly Cunningham Jennifer Darling: Mrs. Snarly Sally Struthers: Rebecca Cunningham Frank Welker: Sergeant Dunder, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Mindy’s Dad, Bill Clinton (Animaniacs version), Ralph the Guard, Ralph’s Wife, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz, Farley Wink, Pegasus, Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Garfield, Cri-kee, Horror, Dragon, Wiley Poole, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Little Beeper, Rover, Jerry, Hector the Bulldog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman Johnny Young Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaki Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki Stephanie Sheh: Orihime Inoue David Earnest: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Dante Basco: Jake Long Charlie Finn: Spud Miss Kittie: Trixie Carson Daryl Sabara: Alan Matt Nolan: Brad Lauren Tom: Councilor Chang, Jake’s Mother Clancy Brown: Dark Dragon, Mr. Krabs John DiMaggio: Fu Dog, Tiburon, El Oso, Municipal President Rodriguez, Kimhari, Waka Amy Bruckner: Haley Long Kyle Massey: Huntsboy #88 Nicholas Brendon: Huntsboy #89 Jeff Bennett: Huntsman, Jake’s Father, Baloney, Merlin, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Nasty Canasta, Keswick, Tom, Clay Keone Young: Lao Shi Daveigh Chase: Mitchie Tara Strong: Oracle Twins, Stacey, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, Timmy Turner, Poof, Rikku, Omi Paul Rugg: Professor Rotwood, Mr. Director Sandra Oh: Sun Park Edie McClurg: Tooth Fairy, Carlotta James Cromwell: Jason O’ Day Christopher Plummer: Aristotle Bolt Malcolm McDowell: Lucas Deranian Anna Sophia Robb: Tia Malone, Sara Alexander Ludwig: Tony Malone, Seth Kevin Tighe: Sheriff Purdey Willie Nelson: Uncle Bene Lawrence Montaigne: Ubermann Anthony James: Sickle Richard Bakalyan: Eddie Edwin Hodge: Muscles Dwayne Johnson: Jack Bruno Ciaran Hinds: Henry Burke Carla Gugino: Dr. Alex Friedman Tom Woodruff Jr.: The Siphon Garry Marshall: Harlan Cheech Marin: Eddie Cortez Chris Marquette: Pope William J. Birnes: himself Whitley Strieber: himself Kim Richards: Tina Ike Eisenmann: Sherrif Anthony Meredith Salenger: Natalie Gann David Spade: Kuzco Susan Silo: Yzma, Wuya Jordan Fry: Lewis Wesley Singerman: Wilbur Robinson Kellie Hoover: Aunt Billie Ethan Sandler: Aunt Petunia, CEO of InventCo, Cousin Laszlo, Doris (DOR-15), Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Fritz, Uncle Spike Stephen J. Anderson: Bowler Hat Guy, Cousin Tallulah, Grandpa Bud Harland Williams: Carl Tom Selleck: Cornelius Robinson Aurian Redson: Frankie the Frog Jamie Cullum: Frankie the Frog (Singing voice) Nicole Sullivan: Franny Robinson Nathan Greno: Lefty Laurie Metcalf: Lucille Krunklehorn Matthew Josten: Michael “Goob” Yagoobian Angela Bassett: Mildred John H.H. Ford: Mr. Harrington Dara McGarry: Mrs. Harrington, Receptionist Joe Whyte: Reporter Paul Butcher: Stanley Joe Mateo: T-Rex Adam West: Uncle Art, himself/Catman Mike Weinberg: Richard Tyler Patrick Stewart: Adventure George Hearn: Captain Ahab Leonard Nimoy: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Whoopi Goldberg: Fantasy Richard Erdman: Pirate Fernando Escandon: Pirate Robert Picardo: Pirate Dorian Harewood: Jamaican Pirates B.J. Ward: Queen of Hearts Bumper Robinson: George Merry Billy West: Tom Morgan, Elmer Fudd, Mr. Sunshine, Rancid Rabbit, Randolph Brian Cummings: Bumblelion, Flizzard, Bebop Beagle, Doofus, Ock Kathleen Helppie: Butterbear Alan Oppenheimer: Croc, Mr. Pack-cat, Rhinokey David Beron: Eleroo, Girafbra Jo Anne Worley: Hopopotamus Keith Scott: Brat, Moosel, Tycoon Bob Bergen: Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales Eric Goldberg: Tweety John Mariano: Bobby Rob Paulsen: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Katie’s Dad, Pinky, Yakko Warner, Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost, Jose Carioca, Gladstone Gander, P.J., Mac, Romey, Antoine D’ Coolette, Arnold, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Biff the Bus Driver, Blink Winkleman, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth Laura Mooney: Katie Ka-boom Mary Gross: Katie’s Mom Nancy Cartwright: Mindy Julie Brown: Minerva Mink Arte Johnson: Newt Chick Vennera: Pesto Bernadette Peters: Rita Bobbi Page: Singer Nathan Ruegger: Skippy Squirrel Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf, Tosh Danny Cooksey: Montana Max, Jack Spicer Gail Matthius: Shirley the Loon Candi Milo: Sweetie, Black Cuervo / Zoe Avers Jane Webb: Petunia Pig Jasmine Guy: Sawyer Hal Holbrook: Cranston Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Chef Louis, Master Fung George Kennedy: L.B. Mammoth Matthew Herried: Pudge Tim Conway: T.W. Turtle Kathy Najimy: Tillie John Rhys-Davies: Woolie Mammoth Rosie Perez: Chel Edward James Olmos: Chief Armand Assante: Tzekel-Kan Tobin Bell: Zaragoza Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star, Chum Customer, Fish #2, Local Fish Neil Ross: Cyclops, Honest John, Elder #3 Alec Baldwin: Dennis Jim Wise: Goofy Goober Rock Singer Sirena Irwin: Ice Cream Lady, Driver, Reporter Jill Talley: Karen the Computer, Old Lady Jeffrey Tambor: King Neptune Mr. Lawrence: Plankton, Larry the Lobster Aaron Springer: Laughing Bubble Scarlett Johansson: Mindy Mary Jo Catlett: Mrs. Puff Lori Alan: Pearl Krabs Jasmine Martin: Pizza Fishie Joshua Seth: Prisoner Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks Tim Blaney: Singing Goofy Goober Rodger Bumpass: Squidward Tentacles Derek Drymon: The Screamer Thomas F. Wilson: Victor, Fish #3, Tough Fish #1 David Hasslehoff: himself Tabitha St. Germain: Alpha Girl, Archer Lee, Rattle Diva, Cheer Bear Ian James Corlett: Commander ApeTrully, Kowloon, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, 1st Assisant, Dr. Greed, Hunter #2 Andrew Francis: Gardener Ching, Lin Chung, Parrot King, Sammo the Whale, Tank Commander Brian Drummond: Golden Eye Husky, High Roller, Jumpy Ghostface, Master Chou, Sailor Brothers, Sparky White Kelly Sheridan: Mystique Sonia Eric Bauza: Red-Face Kwan, Wu Sung, Bad Dog, White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera Adrian Petriw: Sparky Black, Woo the Wise Kevin Bacon: Balto Bob Hoskins: Boris Bill Bailey: Butcher Sandra Dickinson: Dixie, Rosy’s Mother, Sylvie Donald Sinden: Doc Bridget Fonda: Jenna Danny Mann: Kaltag, J. Gander Hooter Phil Collins: Luk, Muk Juliette Brewer: Rosy William Roberts: Rosy’s Father Robbie Rist: Star Garrick Hagon: Telegraph operator Big Al: Town Dog Mike Myers: Shrek Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona Antonia Banderas: Puss in Boots John Cleese: King Harold Julia Andrews: Queen Lillian, Mary Poppins Conrad Vernon: Gingerbread Man, Cedric, Mongo Rupert Everett: Prince Charming Jennifer Saunders: Fairy Godmother Wendy Bilanski: Bar Frog Christopher Knights: Blind Mouse Mark Moseley: Dresser, Mirror Kelly Asbury: Elf, Nobleman, Nobleman’s son, Page Kelly Cooney: Fast Food Clerk David P. Smith: Herald, Man with Box Chris Miller: Humphries, Magic Mirror Latifa Ouaou: Jill Joan Rivers: herself Alina Phelan: Maiden #1 Erika Thomas: Maiden #2 Cody Cameron: Pinocchio, Three Pigs Guillaume Aretos: Receptionist Larry King: Ugly Stepsister Daran Norris: Chief, April Fool, Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Turner, Chameleon Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Chipotle Jr. /Diego, Dr. Chipotle Sr. Alanna Ubach: El Tigre/Manny Rivera Carlos Alazraqui: Lady Gobbler, Puma Loco/Grandpa Rivera, Senor Chapi, Mr. Crocker, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Lube, Winslow, Panchito Pistoles, Goofy Goober Announcer, Squire, Thief, Felix the Cat April Stewart: Maria Rivera Ibrahim Muhammad: A.J. Tony Sirico: Big Daddy Jay Leno: Crimson Chin Faith Abrahams: Francis Ben Stein: The Pixies Dionne Quan: Trixie Tang Greg Ellis: Whizzy, Cait Sith Peter Cullen: Admiral Grimitz, Bankjob Beagle Terence McGovern: Babyface Beagle, Launchpad McQuack Robert Ridgely: Bomber Beagle Russi Taylor: Dewey Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck, Webbigail Vanderquack, Fauna, Sweet Polly Purebred Andre Stojka: Flintheart Glomgold, Gyro Gearloose Joan Gerber: Mrs. Beakley, Rosie the Nanny Alan Young: Uncle Scrooge McDuck Gregg Berger: Agent Grizzlikoff Mitzi McCall: Ammonia Pine Ellen Gerstell: Ample Grime Susan Tolsky: Binky Muddlefoot Hamilton Camp: Gizmoduck Christine Cavanaugh: Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard, Bunnie Rabbot Mark Dodson: Henchmoles Katie Leigh: Honker Muddlefoot Shari Belafonte: Lupe Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia, Manic Seth Green: Underdog/Shoeshine Boy Ben Stone: Cad George S. Irving: General Nuisance, Mooch, Running Board Gary Chalk: Riff Raff, Simon Bar Sinister B.B. King: Fred James Ingram: Buster Oleta Adams: Gwendolyn Zucchero: Tortellini Scott McNeil: 2nd assistant, Guard #1, Hunter #1, The Manager, The Recording Director, Funshine Bear Richard Newman: Ackerman Kathleen Barr: Big Mother Bertha, Mozart, Samantha, Wasp #2, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Mike Pollock: Dr. Sevenbrains, Taxidermy Representative Michael Donovan: Guard #3, The Heir, The Host Kevin Dorsey: Powertool Stevie Vallance: The Heiress, Wasp #1 Thomas Dekker: Fievel Mousekewitz Cathy Cavadini: Tanya Mousekowitz Nehemiah Persoff: Papa Mousekowitz Pat Musick: Tony Toponi David Deluise: Tiger, Jerry Russo Cathianne Blore: Bridget Will Ryan: Digit, Papa Bear Christopher Plummer: Henri Erica Yohn: Mama Mousekowitz John Finnegan: Warren T. Rat Maureen O’ Connell: Princess Oriana Peter Neuman: The Duke of Zill, Wack Lizardi Alice Playten: Pearl, Poindexter, Mizzard Robin Atkin Downes: Ack America Ferrera: Astrid Christopher Mintz-Plasse: Fishlegs Craig Ferguson: Gobbler Jay Baruchel: Hiccup Kieron Elliot: Hoark the Haggard Ashley Jensen: Phlegma the Fierce Kristen Wiig: Ruffnut Jonah Hill: Snotlout David Tennant: Spitelout Philip McGrade: Starkard Gerard Butler: Stoick the Vast TJ Miller: Tuffnut Spoilers/and or plots * As Terra and Riku Both Resurrected into Ghost Forms And Also Kate Bush, Daughter Of Evil God George W. Bush Christ. * The Plot Of Space Paranoids That Kevin Flynn Has Passed Away in Vain, When Sam Flynn Will Fight Off Heartless Guard Armor, Quorra Finally Eliminate Clu. * Mask Of Dark Earth Used to Attach Shadow Slammer's Face and Making More Larger. Summons/and or D-Links (Dimension Links) #Marahute #Goliath #Chicken Little #Good Fairy #Aisling #The Beast #Zack Fair #Army of the Dead #Genie #King Mickey (Fantasia version) #Donald Duck (Donald in Mathmagicland version) #José Carioca #Panchito #Goofy (Saludos Amigos version) #Chip 'n Dale (Rescue Rangers version) #Pocahontas #Esmeralda #Tinker Bell #Tiana (Aqua's D-Link) #Alice #Snow White #Cinderella #Aurora #Kida #Rapunzel #Romeo & Juliet (Marco and Suki's D-Links) #Rhino The Hamster (Marco and Suki's D-Link) #Thief #Stitch (Experiment 626) (Ven's D-Link) #Baloo (''Talespin ''version) #Yakko, Wakko & Dot #Dodger (Suki's D-Link) #Chanticleer #Red XIII (Marco's D-Link) #Darkwing Duck (Marco's D-Link) #Devon and Cornwall #Roger Rabbit #Robin Hood #Gurgi #Sonic Underground (Sonic, Sonia and Manick) #Queen Aleena #Mario and Luigi #Princess Peach and Daisy #Yoshi #Bugs Bunny #Buster and Babs Bunny #Batty Koda #Toothless #Garfield #Tom and Jerry #Funshine Bear ( version care bears 2008 ) #Cheer Bear ( version care bears 2008 ) #Deadpool #Block ( Explorer gogos crazy bones ) #Offon ( Explorer gogos crazy bones ) Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Drama